codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Exeter (Megiddo)
The Exeter is Britannia's first eighth generation knightmare frame. It is a mass production unit based on the Mordred and Lancelot, meant to become the Empire's mainstay unit in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' As said, Megiddo's take of a mass produced Lancelot. The main difference is that the Exeter has a faceplate akin to the Vincent Ward's, as well as a forehead mono-eye camera. As an actual production unit, it is also colored like the Ward, though ace custom versions exist. For the latter, Cornelia's unit is colored in her trademark regal violet and Helena's is tinted in silver. 'Design' Following much of the design lineage of its ancestors, the Exeter is meant to be economical and easy to produce, yet also retaining much of its predecessor's superior performance. By the estimations of Camelot, a single Exeter ''is equal in power and performance to a squadron of ''Sutherlands, though obviously not quite as equal to the Lancelot or Mordred. It namely does away with the original Dual-Eye Camera Sensors and "Blaze Luminous" shielding, but otherwise retains all other armaments and features. 'Armaments' ;*'Maser Vibration Sword' : The Exeter's principle melee weapons. The Maser Vibration Sword is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon. This in itself is symbolized upon activation, in which the blade turns from dull grey to deep red. Due to some Maser Vibration Swords having similar oscillation rates, they can collide with each other without being cut. The Exeter carries two of these. ;*'Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. Based upon the'' Lancelot's'' design, the Exeter ''holds four slash harkens on its hips and forearms. ;*'VARIS Rifle''' : The Exeter's main gunnery weapon, a development from the Lancelot's original unit. The Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (VARIS) rifle is a revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, through which it fires bullets at trans-sonic speeds, while the excess energy of the rails forms an energy field of sorts around each bullet, further emphasizing their penetrating power. The rifle has two settings: Normal Mode, which fires straight shots at "standard" speeds, and Burst Mode, in which the bullets are fired at even faster speeds with more powerful energy fields. It boasts destructive power in a different league from that of most coilgun-type weapons. System Features ;*'Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera' : The Exeter's main sensor system, mounted within its torso. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the Exeter''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Mono-Eye Sensor Camera :As opposed to the dual eye cameras of its originator, the ''Exeter uses a forehead mounted mono-eye camera. Though somewhat inferior in performance as a result, the camera is nonetheless more effective than quad-eye cameras of previous generation knightmares, allowing for high spec visual data accumulation for the Exeter's devicer. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : The Exeter carries a standard sensor package, which provides pilots a detailed readout on their surroundings, theoretically enough for them to survive the battlefield. As a later generation knightmare, the Exeter's sensors are decidedly more powerful than the preceding fourth and fifth generations, but were not in the league of the more specialized seventh generation types. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the Exeter is equipped with more advanced landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. 'History' Following the overwhelming success of the prototype seventh generation knightmare frame Lancelot ''during the Black Rebellion, the Britannian Empire sets about creating a new mass production model inspired by it. After some years of further research and development, engineers at Britannic Defense Systems, Britannia's primary knightmare producer, would create the ''Exeter, Britannia's first eighth generation knightmare frame. Meant for mass production, several "Block I" units were developed for field testing and passed to some of Britannia's most accomplished devicers. One unit would be given to Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, better known as the "Witch of Britannia" for her valor and prowess in battle. While Cornelia would indeed take an Exeter ''on as her new personal unit, she would withdraw herself from military service after the Devastation of Japan. In this self-imposed exile, Cornelia would only utilize the ''Exeter ''in mock battle for evaluation purposes as well as training any new recruits, while passing all opportunities to engage in actual combat against Britannia's enemies. However, this would all change in March of 2025, in which the newly reemerged Black Knights would launch a daring raid against the Britannian capital of Pendragon, thus forcing Cornelia to engage them in true combat. There, the Witch of Britannia would reclaim her title and reputation, making effective use of her ''Exeter ''while fending off Black Knight General Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his [[Zangetsu|''Zangetsu]]. Another unit, meanwhile, would be given to Dame Helena Rowe, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia's knight of honor. Though her duties to her liege meant Dame Helena could only rarely engage in battle on the European Front, the occasions that she did would win her further renown as "Schneizel's Sword". Indeed, many Europeans would take the presence of her silver ''Exeter ''as a sign that the battle had immediately shifted, both for obvious reasons and for the White Prince's likely presence behind it. Category:Knightmare Frames